


The Moustache

by kjnoren



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Gen, Humor, Metafiction, Resurrection, Song Parody, moustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A French chanson is combined with Superman in Justice League (2017)





	The Moustache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Moustaches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493108) by Gérard Gustin and Maurice Tézé. 



When it's time for reshoots  
I put on my old boots  
and hoping something special comes my way  
Expectations rising  
of a plot surprising  
and a budget growing ev'ry day

If I got the option  
of a broad adoption  
of my vision of the Justice League  
Then you would be smitten  
how my tale would fit in  
stop the DC movie fatigue

But we get the guy with the moustache  
he is up and fresh from the grave  
yes we get the guy with the moustache  
the CG it has to him shave

(To) follow up to Snyder  
the plot is going wider  
and cramming ev'ry Whedon thing it can  
Batman then gets stiffer  
as the script now differ  
we get less and less of Cyborg the man

If I was just able  
Flash would set the table  
and Wonder Woman could then reel us in  
If I could just gather  
Aquaman the bather  
as the beefcake to bring the girls in

But we get the guy with the moustache  
he is up and fresh from the grave  
yes we get the guy with the moustache  
the CG it has to him shave

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of [Les Moustaches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrQTwFvH3Bg), written by Gérard Gustin and Maurice Tézé, and sung by Sacha Distel. However, I encountered the song in Swedish translation at Club Sunkit, a club specialising in strange, obscure, and forgotten music. Several Swedish bands in the late 60s and early 70s covered the song, and Sunkit gave the song a renaissance in the early 2000s with the cover by [Thore Callmars Orkester](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sy95siyT2Ns).


End file.
